Forever and Always
by hplover33181
Summary: Sequel to If It's Meant to be.  The continuation of Draco and Hermione's life together
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story. I'm really excited to be writing the sequel to If It's Meant to be. I won't be able to update this story as fast as I did the previous one because I am still writing it. However I will try to update at least once a week. As always, if you recognize it, I don't own it. If I owned Harry Potter the story would be even half as good. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to send me a message!**

Hermione placed the last book in in the box and looked around the room. She couldn't believe today was the last day they'd be living in their flat. She looked out the window and let her thoughts take her away…

(Flashback)

_"Mione, can I ask you something?" Draco asked her with a serious look on his face. She put down the book she was reading and gave him her attention_

_"Of course, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, I've just been thinking a lot lately. Now that we've been married for a while, and talking about starting a family, I think we should move into a bigger place."_

_"Really?" Hermione was shocked. She loved their flat. But when she started thinking about it, she realized he was right. The flat was perfect for them, but they'd need more space for children. "Okay"_

_"Okay… that's it?" Draco laughed "I figured we'd have to take time and really think about it before you'd agree"_

(End Flashback)

"Hey babe, you okay?" Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah just reminiscing, I can't believe our house is finally ready!"

They had looked at homes for weeks before finally deciding to build it themselves. They bought the land in a magical area not too far from Harry and Ginny. Hermione's idea of a home was a little less grand than Draco's, but finally they agreed on a floor plan. On the ground floor there is a large sitting room, a music room, a reception room for parties, and a library of course. The second floor has a HUGE master suite with a bathroom nearly identical to the one in their flat and 5 bedrooms. Hermione let him have his way. She thought 5 bedrooms was a bit overkill, but Draco was adamant they may need them. Hermione and Draco had spent the past 2 months decorating the house and finally it was moving day

"I think this is the last of it." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm going to take this box over and then we can start unpacking"

"Sounds good, is Ginny still downstairs?"

"Yes, you want me to send her up?"

"Yeah, I'm going to finish dusting in here really quick, then Ginny and I will meet you and Harry at the house"

"Don't take too long" He kissed her on the head and left the room. Ginny walked in just a minute later.

"Hermione, you know you're a witch right. You could have this room clean in 2 seconds" Ginny said smirking

"I know, that's not really why we're here. I need to tell you a secret." Hermione said smiling "Since our anniversary is tomorrow I'm going to tell him then, but I just have to tell someone. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god! Hermione, when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I've been feeling really tired lately and I thought it was from the stress of moving and all that, but I decided to make an appointment with my healer just to make sure. I figured she's confirm that I'm overstressed and that'd be it. Imagine my surprise when she told me I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I found a muggle t-shirt that says World's Greatest Dad. I think he'll get a laugh out of it. I'm going to wrap it as his anniversary gift."

"That is going to be awesome! I'm glad you'll be telling him tomorrow. I don't know how long I can keep it a secret from Harry."

"Well, let's get out of here."

The next morning Hermione woke up wrapped in Draco's arms. She could tell he was already awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Draco pulled her tighter

"What time is it?"

"11:30"

"I can't believe I slept so late!" She rolled over so she could face him and curled into his chest

"No big deal. We don't have any plans until tonight. Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary to you too. It feels like just yesterday I was putting on my wedding dress and walking down the aisle to the handsomest man in the world" She kissed him gently

"You have made me the happiest man on earth" He said smiling down at her "Would you like your presents now?"

"Yes. Just let me grab yours"

She walked over to the closet and pulled out 2 boxed wrapped in green. He handed her 2 in gold.

"You first" Draco said

She opened the smallest one first; it was 2 charms for her charm bracelet. A diamond encrusted number 1 to represent their first anniversary, and a house for their new home. The second gift was a black and red dress she had admired in a store in Diagon Alley with Ginny. "Did you have Ginny spying on me?" She laughed

"Of course"

"Your turn, open the bigger one first"

Inside were 2 books he had been looking at a couple of weeks ago, as well as an MP3 player.

"Thanks hun, I guess you can have your MP3 player back now"

Hemione watched his face as he opened the second box. It went from slightly confused to shock.

"World's Greatest Dad… Oh my god… I'm going to be a dad!"

Hermione saw the huge smile on his face and started to cry. He pulled her close and laughed. "We're going to be the best parents ever, and between the two of us, our child will be a genius!"

"Well of course!" She laughed

"Other than us, who knows about the baby?"

"Just Ginny. I found out 2 days ago, Harry doesn't even know yet."

"When should we tell everyone?"

"Now that you know, we can shout it from the rooftops if you want." Hermione laughed "We can tell all our friends tonight at the Anniversary party"

"Sounds like a plan. So, what do you think, boy or girl?" Draco asked "Do you have a preference?"

"I really don't. As long as the baby is healthy I'll be happy"

"I love you Hermione Malfoy" Draco said pulling her into a hug "I'm so excited"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)**

"So how has Draco been with all of this?" Harry asked Hermione at lunch a couple of weeks after the anniversary party

"Wonderful. He's been very understanding of the mood swings and the nausea." She said with a laugh "He is a little overprotective though. He won't let me carry anything, and I literally sit all the time at home. I'm hoping when we go to the healer tomorrow she will tell him I'm not disabled. I can still do some stuff"

"I remember that phase" Ginny said with a sideways glance at Harry "If you want me to talk to Draco just let me know"

"I will. Although if he doesn't stop I might just hex him" Hermione laughed "Thanks for inviting me for lunch guys Draco was so mad he had a meeting. He's convinced that the more time I spend with Lily will make her say my name before his"

"He always has been competitive" Harry said rolling his eyes "She just got Mama and Dada down this week"

"I can't even imagine what he'll be like with our baby. I can't wait to find out what we're having. I don't really care either way, but I keep imagining a little girl with blonde curls"

"I bet you'll have a boy" Harry said smirking "And he'll look just like Draco, but act just like you"

"I guess we'll see soon"

* * *

><p>"That was the most amazing thing ever!"<p>

Draco and Hermione had just finished up with the healer appointment. Thankfully she told Draco that as long as Hermione felt okay there really wasn't anything she couldn't do. But she was supposed to make sure she got enough rest and took her vitamin potions daily. At the end of the appointment she let them hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Just wait until we can actually see him or her." Hermione laughed

"It's totally a boy, Mione"

"Okay Dray" Hermione rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>3 weeks later Draco walked into the bedroom after his shower to find his wife in tears<p>

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm fat" she said sobbing into his chest "None of my clothes fit right, and even when I transfigure them they just don't look right. I'm only 11 weeks pregnant. I shouldn't even be showing yet"

"Hey" He said lifting her chin so she would look at him "You aren't fat. You are beautiful, this just means you can go shopping! And your healer said every woman is different. It's going to be okay." He pulled her tight and she started to calm down

"I'm being stupid" she laughed "Thank you for being so wonderful"

"No problem. I don't have anything pressing today. Do you want to go do some shopping? Or you could call Ginny. She has a little more experience shopping for maternity clothing than I do. Harry and I could watch the kids"

"I'll call her" Hermione smiled at him

2 hours later Ginny and Hermione were walking out of Madam Malkins with multiple bags. Ginny was a huge help and made Hermione feel much better. "Let's take advantage of the boys having the kids and go get lunch"

"Sounds great! I'm starving" Hermione laughed

They decided on the Leaky cauldron for lunch and were shocked to see Luna and Blaise there

"Blaise, when did you get back in town?" Hermione said giving him a hug

"Yesterday. I was planning to come by your house this evening. I sent Draco an owl a little bit ago."

"How long will you be in town?"

"Well, I have a couple of loose ends to tie up in Italy in 2 weeks, but then I'm back for good. I just have to find a flat. That's why I want to come by and talk to you and Draco tonight. I want to talk to him about either renting your old flat or buying it from you guys. Luna and I decided to move in together"

"I'm so happy for you guys" She said hugging them both.

The four of them had lunch together and caught up on the latest gossip. They parted ways with promises of getting together soon to go out. Blaise decided to floo back with Hermione and Ginny then instead of waiting. After talking it all out Draco decided to sell the flat they lived in together to Blaise and Luna and keep Hermione's old flat to rent out. They were both excited to have him back in the country permanently.

"So you and Luna huh" Hermione smirked "Who would have guessed?"

"I wondered how long I'd have to wait for this" Blaise laughed. "Honestly I have to thank you for that. If it hadn't been for your bachelorette party in Vegas we never would have gotten together. We talked a lot after the wedding, and she came out and stayed at the Villa for a couple of weeks. I can't explain it Hermione. I've never cared about anyone the way I do her. She's crazy, but I like it."

"Blaise, I'm so happy for you guys" Hermione started crying

"Why are you crying?" Blaise looked terrified

"Hormones" Hermione laughed and Draco pulled her into a hug

"Happens all the time" Draco said laughing

"Well, I'm going to get back to the hotel. You guys have a great night, and I'll drop in before I go back to Italy to get everything taken care of with the property purchase. That way Luna can get started decorating while I get everything done there."

"Sounds good mate" Draco said

Draco walked Blaise to the floo. When he returned he pulled Hermione close. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah" She said snuggling in to his chest "I get emotional over everything these days. I expected it from all the books I've read about pregnancy, but I didn't realize it would be this bad."

"I bet I know something that would make you feel better." He said winking at her

"Draco, I don't know" She said looking away from him "I just don't feel very sexy these days. I'm tired and achy, and I'm fat"

"Hermione Malfoy! You are not fat! You are carrying my son or daughter. I think you are the most amazingly sexy creature in the universe. You look more and more beautiful every day, and I am going to prove how beautiful I think you are!"

He scooped her up in his arms and ignored her protests as he carried her up the stairs and into their room. He stood her on her feet and made her look in their full length mirror. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear "You have this glow about you, even your hair is shinier than usual. Your breasts are getting bigger which I love" he said winking. Slowly he brought his hands up to caress her tiny baby bump as he continued to speak "And here inside of you grows our exceedingly brilliant child. Hermione, there are so many things I have wanted in my life, but this baby that I helped create is the most important." He turned her around to face him "Seeing your body grow with our little miracle is amazing. I can't wait to hold him or her. I love you both so much!"

Hermione smiled through her tears "Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a sap"

"Only for my family" He said with a smirk "Feeling better?"

"A little" She smiled then reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt "But I think you could make me feel even better"

"I know I can" He laughed then pulled her in for a searing kiss.

In a matter of minutes they were both undressed. Draco placed her lovingly on the bed and slowly began kissing every inch of her body. While it was very pleasurable Hermione had other ideas. She rolled them both over so she was straddling his waist and impaled herself on his hard length, throwing her head back with a moan. He sat up a bit and took one of her nipples into his mouth as she began slowly rocking against him. Draco was lost in the amazing sight of his beautiful wife. He grabbed her hips to speed up their rhythm, he knew he wasn't going to last. He slid his hand between them and caressed her bundle of nerves until he could feel her spasm around him. With a final thrust into her he came screaming her name.

The next morning she woke up and heard Draco whispering

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, I promise to love you no matter what. I'll play with you every day, and buy you anything you want. I'll be a much better father to you than my father was to me. I might not always get it right, but I will try so hard. And your mom, well, she's going to be the best mom in the world. We love you so much"

"Draco, I love you" Hermione said "You're going to be a wonderful father"

"Thanks hun" He said kissing her "I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So far writing this story has been great and I hope you are enjoying it. There's also a little surprise here :) As always thanks for the reviews, they make me VERY happy!**

Chapter 3

The weeks flew by and soon it was the day they would find out the sex of their baby. Hermione had decided she wanted to have a reveal party.

"They're a really neat muggle thing" Hermione was telling Draco, Ginny, and Harry one afternoon. "You have the doctor or in my case healer write on a piece of paper what the sex of the baby is, and put it in a sealed envelope. Then you give it to a bakery. They dye the cake pink for a girl, and blue for a boy. That way when you cut the first piece everyone finds out together what the sex of the baby is" Hermione said beaming

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me dear" Draco said

Draco and Harry had gone to pick up the cake while Hermione and Ginny finished decorating the reception room for their guests. Of all the guests invited the most anxious to find out was Jamie. He said at least then we would be able to pick a name and stop calling the baby an it.

They had just finished putting on the last tablecloth when Harry and Draco came in with the cake. They took it out of the box and placed it on the table. Draco handed Hermione a card "The lady at the bakery said not to open the card until after we cut the cake. She also said she put lines on the top for us to cut on." He said. Hermione looked confused, but just let it go. They welcomed all the guests and talked for a bit. Once everyone had arrived Draco and Hermione took their places behind the cake and cut on the lines the baker had made. Draco grabbed a plate and they placed the slice of cake on it. When they looked at it, they realized quickly why they made the lines. One half of the piece was pink and half was blue. Draco looked at Hermione. He was seriously confused. Suddenly he realized what he was seeing. He was having Twins!

Hermione was in shock as she opened the card Draco had given her from the bakery. It said Congratulations on your twins. One boy, One girl.

"Oh my god! Draco" Hermione was overwhelmed. Draco pulled her into a hug and they held up the card for their anxiously awaiting guests. "We're having twins"

After cleaning up from the party, Draco and Hermione sat in the sitting room with Harry and Ginny still slightly in shock. "I can't believe that's how we found out. Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon, but wow" Draco said sipping a glass of firewhiskey.

"Ironically we were both right" Ginny said pointing to Harry. "I thought she was having a girl, you thought boy. Guess we both won the bet"

"You were betting on the sex of my child" Hermione laughed "What was the wager"

"Um, well, maybe we shouldn't discuss it" Ginny said blushing

"Oh, someone is going to have a lot of fun" Draco smirked

"You know it" Harry winked and Ginny smacked him on the back of the head

Later that evening Hermione was sitting up in bed with her shirt up, baring her rounding tummy. Draco was talking to their babies. He rubbed her tummy and laughed when one of them kicked his hand. "Thank you Hermione. You're giving me the most amazing gift.

"You know, twins explains so much. The extreme exhaustion, the overwhelming mood swings, why I was showing so early. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner"

"Well, now we just need to talk to your healer and find out what to expect now."

"We can expect never to sleep again for at least a year" Hermione laughed

"When do you want to start shopping for the baby stuff?" Draco asked

"We can go look around tomorrow. Do you think we should just do one room for now, or should they have their own rooms?" Hermione asked

"Whatever you want, but I think while their little maybe one room, then later on when we know more about their personalities we can decorate individual ones" Draco said

"Well lord knows we have enough bedrooms." Hermione laughed "You were right, we may need them"

The next day after breakfast Hermione and Draco were walking along Diagon Alley eating ice cream cones and looking in the shop windows. They had been in a couple of stores and so far had found cribs with a matching armoire, a really nice rocking chair, and a changing table, but hadn't had any luck with décor ideas. They went around the corner they came upon a small shop Hermione hadn't seen before. It was called Sweetness. It was a store only for childrens things. She smiled looking at the children through the window. After they had finished their ice cream they entered the store. The back wall of the store was painted to look like a meadow and it gave Hermione the perfect idea "Draco, what it we do something like this. We can paint it to look like the meadow and on one side we can have our little girls crib with flowers on the wall and charmed butterflies like Ginny put on Lily's wall. We can use the armoire to separate the other side and put kids flying on brooms on our little boy's side chasing a golden snitch."

"I think that sounds wonderful."

They looked around the store and found pink and blue bedding as well as a couple of stuffed animals and a few outfits. She looked around, but didn't see Draco. She walked around until she heard his voice "…should come see her."

"Draco, why would I want to see your mudblood whore?" She heard a voice say

She recognized that voice, so it wasn't a shock to see her livid husband standing with Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm sorry Pansy; I don't think we've been properly introduced." Hermione said pushing Draco to the side angrily "I'm Hermione MALFOY, so I'm not a whore, I'm his very pregnant and angry wife, and I believe the polite term is muggle born. But then again some people never were taught proper manners"

"Pansy I warn you, if I ever hear you call my wife anything but her name again you will see a side of me that hasn't been seen in years. You will apologize immediately" Draco snapped at her

"Well who would have believed that Draco Malfoy would be defending someone like her?" Pansy said with a sneer "But I won't apologize. Thank goodness I live in Paris now. I'm only here visiting friends and when I saw you in the window I thought I'd say hello. Never mind now, I guess you have changed. Goodbye Draco. When you come to your senses I'm sure you'll be able to find me"

Pansy pushed past them and walked out of the store.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Draco said turning to Hermione

"Don't be. She can think what she wants" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek "She always has been a bitch. Don't let her attitude ruin our day."

"Okay" He said

They spent the rest of the afternoon buying all the big things they would need. When they got back home the only thing Hermione wanted was a warm bath, which Draco was more than happy to accommodate. They were lounging in the tub together and Draco was massaging her back when the subject of Pansy came up again. "I'm so sorry for what she called you"

"Draco, it's okay. I'm not a frizzy haired teenager anymore. Her words don't hurt me. I know they hurt you though. Why are you letting it bother you so much?"

"I should have hexed her to oblivion. She had no right to be so rude to you. I don't think I defended you properly. I guess I take for granted how much Blaise and everyone have changed. She obviously never did." He pulled her tighter "And I don't like being reminded that I was the one who used to call you that" he whispered

"Draco, we've talked about this. I used to find every available opportunity to make your life hell as well. It's done and the past is the past." She turned around so she could look at his face "You have changed completely since then. Let it go"

"Okay, but I promise you, if anyone hurts our babies, they won't live to see another day!" He said with fire in his eyes

"And I love you for that" She smiled at him


	4. Chapter 4

**The title of the song in this chapter is Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) By the Dixie Chicks. Hope you all enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Today was Hermione's last day of work. The witches in her department had thrown her a surprise baby shower so she really didn't get much work done. Of course she didn't really have much to do, she was far ahead of schedule. Her assistants that would be taking care of things while she was on leave were more than capable. She was sitting in her chair rubbing her aching back when Draco walked into her office

"Hey babe, you okay?" He asked, looking concerned

"Yeah, my back just hurts. It's been really bad today."

"Well when we get back home why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while. Harry called me and said you had a bunch of gifts here to take home so I decided to come help, then I thought we could go for dinner."

"You are wonderful" She said standing with a little difficulty and kissing him on the cheek "Italian?"

"Anything for the mother of my children" He smiled

"Okay, I just have to…" She closed her eyes and steadied herself on her desk.

"Hermione?"

"It's okay, the healer said mild contractions are normal. They don't happen very often, but they are very uncomfortable when they do" She smiled at his terrified expression "I'm really okay Dray, stop worrying. We have 3 more weeks to go."

"If it gets worse we're going to the hospital, no refusing." He said

"Of course, now stop worrying. Let's take this stuff home and go get dinner"

* * *

><p>They went to her favorite restaurant in Muggle London. She didn't want to tell him, but she was feeling miserable. Her back was hurting really bad, and she was exhausted. Draco noticed how tired she looked, so he paid the check and helped her stand so they could floo home. All she wanted to do was lie down, so she went straight upstairs. She lay down, but couldn't get comfortable no matter what position she was in so she gave up. She went back downstairs and found Draco sitting at the piano in the music room<p>

"I'll be really glad when these babies are no longer in my body" She told Draco sighing

"Can't get comfortable huh?"

"No, I feel like they're having a quidditch match in there" She grumbled

"Hey you two" Draco said, placing his hands on her round tummy "Mommy needs rest, you two need to go to sleep" He leaned forward and kissed her tummy

"If only that would work" She laughed "Maybe you could play something relaxing on the piano"

"I can do that. Why don't you go relax on the sofa, maybe it'll be a little more comfortable."

Draco waved his wand and the sofa moved closer to the piano "I wanted you closer to me" He winked at her

She got into a semi comfortable position and laid her head back against the cushions listening to him play. At first he was playing classical songs, but then she recognized a different tune. She rested her hands on her tummy and began singing along:

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
>Pirate's sail and lost boys fly<br>Fish bite moonbeams every night  
>And I love you<em>

Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
>Superman's in pajamas on the couch<br>Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
>And I love you<p>

Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars  
>God bless dad and thanks for the stars<br>God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
>And I love you<p>

Godspeed, little man  
>Sweet dreams, little man<br>Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
>Godspeed<br>Godspeed  
>Godspeed<br>Sweet dreams

"Thank you Dray, I feel much better" Hermione smiled "But you can't stop playing, they're really calm right now"

"For you, I'd play until my arms didn't work anymore" He laughed "Anything specific you want to hear?"

"No. Anything is fine"

She relaxed into the cushions again and closed her eyes. About 30 minutes later Draco looked over at her and smiled, she was asleep. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He lay her down and she curled into her pillows without waking up. Draco curled up beside her falling into a blissful sleep.

Hermione jerked awake a few hours later. At first she couldn't figure out what woke her up, then she felt a sharp pain in her midsection. She sat up shakily, trying not to wake Draco. She walked into the bathroom just as another pain went through her. She steadied herself with the counter. Damn that hurt. She was just thinking that she should go lie back down when she felt a gush of warm water. Shit, her water had just broken.

"Okay, don't panic, you can handle this" She whispered to herself

"Draco" she said, waiting a moment. Nothing, he was still asleep. She really didn't want to yell and scare him to death. She needed him calm. She walked to the doorway and said his name a little louder. This time he woke up.

"What do you need sweetheart?" he asked groggily

"You have to stay calm, but we need to go to the hospital. My water just broke" She said as calmly as possible

"WHAT! But Hermione, It's too early! They can't come yet" He jumped up "Will they be okay? Are you okay? What can I do for you?" He was running around the bedroom frantically

"DRACO!" She yelled at him

"What?" He stopped running for a second

"You have to calm down. You're freaking me out. Can you hand me some dry clothes please. I'm going to take a quick shower. Then we're going to floo to the hospital. After we get that taken care of you're going to call Ginny. She will make sure everyone else knows. I'm fine, the babies will be fine."

"Okay. You're right, I'm being crazy" He calmed down slightly and pulled her close "We're going to be parents tonight"

"Yes we are" She smiled at him

* * *

><p>After a VERY quick shower they both got ready, Draco grabbed her bag and they flooed to St Mungos. Hermione was getting settled in her room when Harry and Ginny showed up.<p>

"Draco, you doing okay?" Ginny asked giving him a hug

"Yeah, she asked me to come out here and when you got here to send you in. I think I'm annoying her. I just don't like to see her in pain." Draco looked devastated

"It's okay. Once the babies are here she'll be fine. Labor is really hard. I'm going to run in and check on her really quick. Why don't you and Harry go grab some tea?"

"Thanks Gin. Call me if anything changes, and tell her I love her"

Ginny walked into the room and smiled at Hermione. "He's freaking out" she laughed

"I know. You should have seen his face when I told him my water broke. I thought he would faint."

"Harry almost fainted twice when I had Jamie"

"Speaking of Jamie and Lily too, where are they?" Hermione winced as another pain shot through her. Ginny held her hand and waited for her to relax before responding "With mom. She'll be up a little later with them. Jamie can't wait to meet them"

"Gin, I don't know if I can do this." Hermione looked up at her fearfully

"Sure you can. You fought in a war, this will be a piece of cake" Ginny smiled at her "If I can do it, so can you."

"Thanks" She said, gripping Ginny's hand during the next contraction "Can you get Draco for me? And Harry, I think I need the distraction"

"You bet. We're all here for you. They ran to grab a cup of tea. I'll go get them"

The next few hours were spent with the four of them talking and trying to keep Hermione's mind off the pain. They walked around the hallways a bit, but once things started to progress Ginny stepped out to floo call Mrs Weasley. The healer asked Hermione who she wanted to stay with her for the delivery. Draco was staying of course, and she asked Ginny to stay as well.

After 10 grueling hours of labor Draco walked out to the waiting room with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile imaginable holding a small bundle wrapped in pink. Ginny followed carrying a blue bundle. Draco looked at the room full of people and smiled "Come meet my babies, Melody Narcissa and Scorpius Hugo Malfoy"

Everyone was smiling and cooing at the babies. Jamie smiled at both of them then pulled on Draco's shirt. "Uncle Dray, can we go see Aunt Mione? I want to make sure she's okay."

"Of course buddy, I know she can't wait to see you. She asked me to show off these two really quick then we can go in and see her." Draco passed Melody off to Harry and took Jamie's hand. They walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door before going in.

"Hey babe, someone was really worried about you" Draco said picking Jamie up

"Hey buddy." Hermione said reaching for him. Draco settled him down on the bed beside her.

"I'm going to go grab the babies and let you guys talk for a minute." Draco kissed them both on the head before walking out of the room.

"Are you okay, Aunt Mione?"

"Yes, just really tired." She said pulling him into a hug "Did you get to meet the babies?"

"Yep, they're pretty cute. I think they'll be fun when they learn to do stuff"

"I'm sure they will. They'll look up to you just like Lily does. You'll be able to teach them really cool stuff"

"Yeah, we'll be best friends and I won't let anyone be mean to them, just like Lily." Jamie said grinning

"Thanks buddy" Hermione laughed "Would you like to hold them?"

"Can I?"

"You bet" Draco said walking back in the room with a baby in each arm.

Draco handed Melody to Hermione then walked around the bed and sat down next to Jamie with Scorpius. Jamie laughed when they held the babies out to him so he was holding both of them at the same time. "Wow, two babies is a lot of work"

Everyone laughed and Ginny took a picture of the five of them together then one of just Draco and Hermione with the babies "It's your first family portrait" Ginny smiled at them. Lily was mesmerized by them. "I think she's shocked to see someone smaller than her" Jamie said

Later that evening after everyone had left for the evening Draco and Hermione found themselves curled up in her hospital bed each one holding one of their children. Scorpius looked a lot like Draco, but had Hermione's dark hair and brown eyes. Melody had wispy blonde curls and gray eyes like Draco, but had Hermione's nose. Hermione lay her head on Draco's shoulder "They're pretty amazing aren't they?"

"They really are darling. Thank you for the most amazing gift I'll ever receive" He said kissing her gently


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

While Hermione spent the next day at the hospital with Mrs Weasley, Jamie and the babies. (Lily was spending the day with Fleur and Bil) Harry, Draco, and Ginny were hard at work finishing the babies' room.

"I knew we should have done this earlier, but Hermione kept saying we had plenty of time" Draco said as he tightened the last bolt on the second crib.

"Cut her some slack, she thought she had 3 more weeks." Ginny said. Luckily the room had already been painted and most of the furniture was put together and ready. Ginny was busy charming the grass on the wall to sway gently, and the butterflies and children on broomsticks to fly around."

"I'm genuinely surprised Gin, usually she would have had everything meticulously planned. That's the Hermione I know" Harry laughed carrying the last basket of clothes into the room

With a wave of her wand Ginny had all the clothes folded and hung up. The three of them stood back to look at the room.

"It's gorgeous" Ginny whispered

"Now I can't wait to bring the babies home" Draco smiled

"Just wait" Harry said "You'll never know what sleep was like after a week with two new babies. I barely made it with just one"

Ginny and Harry were meeting Mrs Weasley at the burrow to pick up Jamie, so after making sure everything was put away he flooed to St Mungos to see his family. When he walked into the room he saw that Hermione was asleep on her side with the babies in one bassinette as close to the bed as she could get them. It made him smile. He took off his shoes and slid in behind her.

"Hey, did you get their room ready?" She asked groggily

"Yeah, Ginny did a great job charming the walls, and Harry and I got everything else put together." He whispered

"Good" She whispered back "Thanks for taking care of everything."

"No problem" He said kissing her temple "Now go back to sleep my love"

"Okay"

It was only a few hours later they were awoken by crying. Draco walked over to the bassinette and picked up his daughter. Hermione changed Scorpius while He changed Melody then Hermione settled in to feed them both. After they had eaten and burped Scorpius fell right back to sleep, but Melody it seemed to need some more coaxing. Draco let Hermione rest and took Melody for a walk in the hallway. After a few laps and being cooed at by the nurses she seemed calmer, so he walked back into the room. He sat down in the rocking chair with her hoping to get her to sleep. He watched her eyes droop as he rocked back and forth.

Hermione woke feeling very rested. She looked into the bassinette beside the bed and panicked slightly when she only saw her son in it. She sat up and saw Draco fast asleep in the rocking chair holding their daughter and smiled. She couldn't resist snapping a picture of them before gently shaking him awake.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Hi, I guess I fell asleep. She didn't want to go to sleep after the walk so I thought rocking might help. I guess it made me fall asleep too" He laughed stretching a bit

Hermione took Melody from him and put her in the bassinette with Scorpius.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, why don't you rest some more." Hermione kissed him on the head "When I get done, they'll probably be ready to eat again"

"Thanks babe. If they wake up before you get done I'll change them so they're all ready for you"

30 minutes later, after a hot shower Hermione felt much more like herself. She got dressed and walked into the room to find Draco sitting cross legged on the bed with Melody and Scorpius lying in front of him. He was telling them all about their nursery and how excited he was to be taking them home that day. Hermione leaned on the doorway and tried not to laugh at him

"You do realize they probably don't understand anything you're saying to them right?" Hermione grinned

"Our children are geniuses Hermione. Of course they understand." Draco smirked

"Whatever Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said laughing "While I feed them do you want to go find a nurse and make sure all the paperwork is done so we can go home?"

"You bet"

He went out to the nurses' station and made sure everything was in order. As he was signing the last paper Harry walked up beside him

"You ready for real life to begin?" Harry laughed

"Definitely" Draco smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating. This are a little busy in my life right now. I'm hoping to update at least once a week from now on, but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco walked in to the house with their new babies to their closest friends waiting for them. Draco passed Scorpius to Blaise and went to help Harry get all the stuff from the car. Blaise smirked at Hermione. "Who would have thought I would be standing in Draco's house holding one of the babies he had with Hermione Granger?"

"Well, who would have thought I'd be willing to let you hold my baby Blaise?" She replied with a grin

"Touche dear" He said passing the baby to Luna and pulling her into a hug "They're beautiful Hermione."

"Thanks Blaise." She said returning the hug "Before you leave this evening Draco and I want to talk to you and Luna"

"Sure. We'll be here for awhile still"

Hermione looked out at her friends and almost family holding and cooing at her babies and a tear came to her eye

"You alright sweetheart?" Draco asked

"Yes. Look at them Draco. I was so worried when we had them that they would only have us, but look how much they're loved and they're only 2 days old."

They watched as Molly and Arthur cooed at the babies in their arms. They truly looked like proud grandparents.

"Let's go see the nursery while everyone is busy" Draco said to Hermione

He took her hand and helped her slowly up the stairs. She was still quite sore. He opened the French doors into the room and Hermione gasped "It's just like I wanted. You guys did great."

The left side of the room was for Melody. Her crib was centered on the far left wall with her name in wooden letters above it. The letters were light pink and charmed to sparkle. The grass on the wall swayed as if in a light summer breeze and the butterflies flew lazily around the wall. There was a small flower shaped rug on the floor Scorpius's crib was centered on the far left wall with his name is dark blue letters above it. Above the swaying grass the children on brooms were flying around the wall and the ceiling chasing a small golden snitch. The rug in front of Scorpius's crib was a golden snitch. There were small windows by each baby's crib each with white curtains. There was also a changing table and the armoire that matched their cribs, as well as a beautiful cream colored rocking chair. They were admiring the room still when Molly walked up behind them holding Melody.

"I was coming up to see the room and change this little one" Molly smiled at them

"Molly, you don't have to change her. I'll do it" Draco said taking her

"Well I don't mind doing it, but if you insist." She said laughing. "Never thought I'd see the day Draco was changing diapers"

"Believe me, I never dreamed I'd be doing it, or happy about doing it" He laughed

"Their room is adorable"

"Thank you Molly" Hermione said

"Have you guys given any thought to how you're going to manage the next few days? Hermione, you will need extra rest to heal faster, and forgive me for saying so, but this is all new to both of you. If you would be okay with it, I'd love to stay for a couple of days to help out."

"Molly, that's so sweet of you, but I don't want to impose on you. You have your own family to take care of." Hermione said

"Nonsense. My children can all take care of themselves and you are my family too. Don't think for a second that just because they aren't blood related to us that Arthur and I don't consider those beautiful babies our grandchildren. If you don't want me to do it because you don't think you'll need help then I can accept that. Please don't say no just because you think you're burdening me, because I assure you you're not."

"Molly, we would be grateful for your help." Draco said because it looked like his wife was too emotional to speak. "Thank you so much"

Molly pulled Hermione into a hug "We'll talk tomorrow afternoon over tea. While the babies are asleep I'll give you some helpful hints and a few spells that will make your life much simpler. Having twins can be exhausting. I know, I've been there" she said with a smile.

They walked back downstairs and had dinner with their friends. Nearly everyone was starting to leave. Molly and Arthur left together, Molly was going to get a bag together for a couple of days then come back a little later on. Ron and Tina left promising to come by later in the week. The last people left were Blaise and Luna and Harry and Ginny,

"We're glad you guys are the last ones left. We have something to talk to you about. We would like the 4 of you to be the babies godparents. Harry and Ginny, you would be Melody's. Blaise and Luna, you would be Scorpius's."

"We'd be honored" all four of them said

"Now I can spoil them rotten and it be okay" Blaise said laughing.

"Not too rotten okay" Hermione laughed

"Hermione, they're Malfoys. They get whatever their hearts desire" Draco smirked until Hermione smacked him on the back of the head

"I think you're fighting a losing battle there, Mione" Ginny giggled

Everyone hung out until the babies started to get fussy and Hermione began to get tired. Hermione fed them then Draco and Hermione gave them their first baths. When Molly got back to the house It was to find a very exhausted Hermione walking with a cranky Melody.

"Well, looks like I made it just in time. Would you like me to take her?"

"Thanks Molly, I think she's sensing my exhaustion. She did this to Draco last night as well. I hope it isn't a trend." Hermione said with a small smile

"It might just be the new environment. She's been sharing a tiny space with her brother. This is a new big and bright world. Is Scorpius sleeping already?"

"Probably. Draco went up with him about 10 minutes ago. Every time we'd almost get him to sleep Melody would cry and wake him. Scorpius hardly cries at all, but who knows that may all change."

"Well dear, why don't you go up to bed and I'll get her to sleep. I'll come and get you if you don't wake up and they're hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. You're first few days home will be the hardest. We'll work on getting them on a schedule of sorts and I'll teach you a spell to express your milk so that Draco or anyone can feed them. That way you won't always be the one who has to get up at night."

"Thank you so much. If you need me or Draco for anything just come wake us up."

"I will. Get some rest"

Hermione kissed her baby girl goodnight then walked upstairs to check on Scorpius who was sleeping soundly. She kissed him gently on the head and whispered "Sweet dreams my prince"

She walked into her bedroom and laughed when she saw Draco. He was fast asleep on top of the comforter still dressed.

"Draco" she said softly as she shook him "Get ready for bed, you won't be comfortable if you sleep like that"

"Sorry babe, I was just going to rest a minute before coming down to check on you and Melody. Did she finally go to sleep?"

"She might be now, Molly is with her. She sent me to bed. I told her if she needed anything to come get one of us."

They both got ready for bed and curled into one another. They were asleep in minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really am still alive, and I definitely haven't abandoned the story. I apologize for the updating delay, life always seems to get in the way. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks were a blur for Draco and Hermione. The babies kept them busy, but Molly had been very helpful. She showed Hermione how to charm the babies cribs to alert her if anything was amiss with the babies. She also told her how to charm them later so that if anyone other than herself or Draco tried to take the baby from the crib she would know.

"It's a great help for if you have Jamie or an older child around. That way they can't accidentally hurt the baby trying to help you. I had to use it a lot with Ginny because the boys were kind of wild"

The spell to express her milk was by far the most useful though. It was much more efficient than the muggle breast pump she bought. Draco was excited to be able to help with feeding them.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table when Ginny popped in one afternoon with Lily and Jamie

"Hey Mione, how are things going?"

"Not too bad. Hi Jamie, Lily. Come give me hugs."

Both kids ran to Hermione. She gave Jamie a big hug then scooped Lily up to hug her too.

"Baby?" Lily said looking confused

"They're asleep Lil"

"Shhh" Lily said smiling

"Yes, shhh" Hermione laughed placing her back on her feet and watching her as she walked over to the toy box in the sitting room

"How long do you think they'll sleep Aunt Mione?" Jamie asked

"Probably not too much longer, they've been napping for awhile."

"Good. Daddy says they get bigger every time he sees them. I want to see if they look any bigger to me"

"I think your dad is just being silly. They aren't too much bigger than they were last week when you saw them"

Jamie ran off to play with Lily and Hermione sat down with Ginny to talk for a bit

"So is being a mom everything you thought it would be?" Ginny smiled at her

"It is. I never imagined how much love I could have for such tiny people. It's amazing to see their personalities come out. Scorpius is more like me. He's calm and an observer. Melody is a charmer with easy smiles but has a temper. She wants what she wants and immediately. I keep telling Draco she got that from him"

"Bet he loved that" Ginny smirked. "Speaking of Draco, where is he?"

"He had a meeting with Kingsley today about when he's going back to work. He wants to wait at least until after the new year. Kingsley sent me an owl as well asking if and when I wanted to come back. I told him I didn't really know. Draco said he'll support any decision I make. I know I don't want to go before they're 6 months old, and at this point the thought of going back at all makes me feel awful." Hermione looked away from Ginny

"Hermione, if you want to stay home with them then stay home. If you don't, go back to work. Being a stay at home mom isn't for everyone. I'm even thinking about working a couple of days a week in George's shop just to get out. When you're ready, you'll know. Don't rush it."

"Thanks Gin. I guess I really do have some time to think about it. I mean they're only three weeks old."

"Exactly"

They sipped their tea and Hermione was just getting ready to go check on them when she hear Melody crying.

"Duty calls."

"Can I come help you Aunt Mione?" Jamie asked

"Sure Buddy."

Jamie and Hermione walked into the nursery. Jamie walked over to the crib and took Melody's hand. She instantly stopped crying and looked at him. "Hi princess. You don't look any bigger than you did the other day, but you are still pretty" Melody looked at Jamie and smiled

"Look Aunt Mione, she smiled at me."

"She likes you a lot Jamie. How about you sit in the rocking chair and hold her for me, while I change Scorpius."

"I can do that." He said smiling at her.

Hermione let Jamie climb into the chair then she lifted Melody from her crib and handed her to Jamie. He smiled and talked to her while Hermione changed Scorpius. Then Hermione let Jamie hold Scorpius while she changed Melody. Jamie was very happy to get to help so much. After both children had dry diapers Hermione took Melody down to Ginny then came back up to get Scorpius and Jamie. Scorpius seemed to be watching every move Jamie made.

Lily was very excited to see the babies, but didn't stay interested for long. She decided the toys were much more interesting, but Jamie stayed glued to Hermione's side. She even let him feed Melody a bottle when she got hungry.

Draco came home a little later and Ginny decided it was time to take her kids home. She gave Draco and Hermione hugs telling them they needed to get together for dinner soon. Jamie kissed both babies goodbye and Melody smiled at him again which made him very happy. Hermione walked them to the floo and hugged them all goodbye before walking back into the sitting room to check on her family. Draco was sitting on the floor with both the babies talking to them about their day. Hermione smiled to herself. He was such an amazing father.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Good" he said kissing her "Kingsley said I can start back mid January if I want. I also told him It would only be with the games and sports division. I don't want to be risking my life anymore with children at home."

"I'm glad because I don't know what we'd do without you" She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close

"Well, I'm glad for that." He said smiling at her "I also did some Christmas shopping while I was out. When would you like to do yours? Harry and I could watch the kids so you and Ginny could go."

"That sounds great. But are you sure you guys can handle 4 kids?"

"Mione you wound me, do you have that little faith?" He asked pretending to be deeply offended

"I'm just making sure. I know how much of a handful they all can be."

"We'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure if we needed help Molly could be here in about a minute"

"Very true. I'll floo call Ginny tomorrow and decide when would be a good time. How about Friday afternoon? I know Harry isn't working Fridays right now."

"Works for me if it works for you both"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for staying with me, I know my updates are kind of random. I'm having a much harder time with this story than the last one. I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated :)**

"What about this?" Hermione said holding up a frilly white tank top with black designs with matching leggings. "I'd have to find a black sweater to go with it"

"I love it!" Ginny said holding up a plaid dress with a white collar "You should get this one too"

"Too cute! Draco is going to kill me for buying all this stuff"

"You know he has twice as much hidden at home" Ginny laughed

"True. At least most of the stuff I've gotten is useful. Books, Clothes, and a few educational toys" Hermione walked to the register and laid her purchases on the counter. She cringed slightly when she was told the total, some things never change. Ginny laughed at her. They had been all over muggle London. She found a few things for Draco, Jamie, and Lily, but had mostly bought for Melody and Scorpius. "I'm done shopping for the babies at least. And I told Draco that we'll only give each other one gift this year since we'll be spending out life savings on the kids."

"Hermione, Harry and I say that each year but never actually stick to it."

Hermione pulled out her cell phone "Well, I don't have any messages from Draco so it must have not been too bad with all the kids. Why don't we grab lunch before we go home?"

"Sounds good to me, let's have Chinese!"

* * *

><p>After a wonderful lunch they apparated to Hermione and Draco's house, everything was surprisingly quiet. They walked into the parlor and laughed. Jamie was lying on his stomach on the floor watching a DVD. Lily was asleep on what must have been the transfigured loveseat; it was a small crib with rails now. The best part though was Harry and Draco. Obviously the day had exhausted them. They were sitting on the sofa with their feet propped on the coffee table in from of them fast asleep, each one with a baby on their chest.<p>

"Wow, that takes me back" Ginny said looking over at Hermione. "He used to fall asleep with Jamie like that all the time"

Hermione grabbed her phone and took a quick picture of them before they woke up. She couldn't resist.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Aunt Mione" Jamie said standing up and coming to give them both a hug

"Hey buddy. How long have Uncle Draco and your dad been asleep?" Hermione asked kissing him on the head

"Um, not too long after they started the movie. Lily was really cranky and kept making Melody cry so dad said she needed a nap. They tried to put her in the nursery but she got REALLY mad so he made her a bed here."

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't we go to the kitchen and let them sleep a little longer and you can have a snack and tell me all about your day" Ginny said to him

"Cool! Can we make cookies?"

Ginny looked at Hermione to see what she thought. "Sure, Hermione said. We can make some Christmas ones. I have all the stuff and was planning to make them tonight anyway"

Jamie was a great help in the kitchen. Molly always let him help her make lunch when he was at her house. They mixed up the dough and he helped roll it out on the counter. Ginny and Jamie cut out all the shapes then put the cookies in the oven, while Hermione mixed up some colored frosting.

"Putting the frosting on is my favorite part" Jamie said smiling

"That's because you eat more than you put on the cookies" Ginny said laughing "So did you have fun with the babies today?"

"Yup. I even read a book to them. Melody stopped crying and listened to me read the whole thing! Daddy said I was a really good helper, and Uncle Dray let me feed Scorpius a bottle."

"You were a HUGE help today buddy" Draco said walking into the kitchen and kissing Hermione on the cheek "I laid Melody down in the nursery; hopefully she'll sleep a little bit longer. She was really fussy today. Jamie was the only person who could get her to stop crying"

"I wonder what's wrong with her" Hermione said feeling concerned

"Who knows? She may just be really tired. She didn't sleep well last night"

"True" Hermione said

"Making cookies huh, I can't believe Christmas is in just a few days."

"Uncle Dray" Jamie asked "Are you guys coming to our house for Christmas?"

"Yep. We'll be there about noon"

"Cool. I can't wait to show you guys what I bought for the babies for Christmas." Jamie bounced up and down excitedly

"He's very proud of himself. He even spent his own money" Ginny told Draco

"I'm sure they'll love it" Draco smiled

Hermione pulled the cookies out of the oven to let them cool, then they all went back into the parlor to check on Lily who was still asleep. Harry was walking back down the stairs from lying Scorpius in his crib "Hey guys, why didn't you wake me up"

"We figured you could use the nap" Ginny said smiling at her husband "Besides, you looked too cute"

"Melody was still out cold when I laid Scorp down." Harry said

"Thank Goodness" Draco muttered to everyone's amusement.

Jamie watched some TV while the adults talked for a while, then they decorated the cookies.

"I'm going to put some red frosting on this star for Lily since red is her favorite color" Jamie decided

"It's very nice that you thought of your sister" Hermione said

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, for a girl" Jamie said smiling

Hermione put some of the cookies in a container for Ginny to take home and put the rest in a container on the counter for her and Draco. Lily woke up shortly after and the Potters decided it was time to go home. Hermione walked them to the floo then went in search of Draco. She found him standing in the nursery looking at their sleeping babies

"They okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we should wake them up or let them sleep?" Draco said

"Let's go downstairs and enjoy the quiet for a little bit" Hermione suggested "They'll wake up soon to eat"

Hermione and Draco curled up on the sofa together and watched part of a movie. Hermione was just starting to get sleepy when she heard a soft cry from the nursery "Wow, Scorpius woke up first." Hermione laughed. She got up and started for the stairs with Draco right behind her. Melody was awake as well; she was just lying quietly in her crib looking at the flowers on her mobile. "Draco, can you believe they're three weeks old today?"

"Time really does fly doesn't it?"

Thirty minutes later both babies had full tummies and dry diapers. Draco was playing nursery rhymes on the piano and Hermione was sitting on the floor playing with her babies

"When you both get bigger Daddy and Mommy will teach you how to play the piano too or guitar if you'd rather do that. Won't that be fun?"

"Hermione, what if they want to be quidditch players instead of musicians?"

"They can be whatever they want as long as they're happy" Hermione smiled at her children "Do you ever wonder what houses they'll be in at Hogwarts?"

"No, of course they'll be Slytherin. They're Malfoys. Where else would they go?" Draco smirked

"Oh really, so I play no part in it huh." Hermione gave him a stern look

"I'm sorry dear, but it's true. There has been no other house for Malfoys as long as I can remember."

"Well, there haven't been any girls in the Malfoy line in years either." Hermione said smirking "Maybe they'll surprise you"

"Maybe they will" Draco said sitting down on the floor with his wife and children "I promise to be happy no matter where they end up."

"That's all I ask" Hermione said giving him a kiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for being so patient. I apologize for the delay. I was already busy, but just started college too. Now I'm REALLY busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it isn't edited to the best of my ability. I'll try to have another chapter up soon!**

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up and stretched. Today was her babies first Christmas. She looked over at Draco sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled. She was very blessed. It took her a moment as she lay there to realize that last night was the first night the children had both slept through the night. She got up and went into their room to check on them. Melody was still sleeping but Scorpius was awake.

"Hi sweet boy" Hermione said, lifting him from his crib "Merry Christmas"

He smiled at her while she changed his diaper. As she settled into the rocking chair to feed him she had to smile at the way her life had changed. She was always so driven. She worked all the time, and while she loved her job, now there was nothing more important to her than her little family. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Draco standing in the doorway watching her.

"Mione, you look a million miles away."

Hermione smiled up at him "Just thinking about how blessed I am. I have a wonderful husband I love more than anything, a beautiful home, and 2 amazing children. Life just doesn't get better than this"

Draco walked over and kissed his wife "It really doesn't"

A Little before noon all 4 of the Malfoy's stepped through the floo and into the Potters sitting room where Jamie was waiting very impatiently for them

"MOM! Dad! They're HERE!"

"Jamie, was the screaming really necessary?" Ginny asked coming around the corner. "You knew I would hear the floo"

"Sorry Mum, I'm just really excited and ready to open presents!" Jamie said while hopping up and down

"Why don't you go find a good seat by the tree and we'll be there in a minute"

"Okay!" He replied hopping away

Ginny hugged Hermione and Draco. "Sorry about that. He's really excited today, he woke up at 3 AM and thought we should all be ready to get up and open presents. He was really put out when I told him he had to wait for everyone to get here."

They followed Ginny into the parlor.

"Hey guys. How are my favorite little people?" Blaise asked walking over and taking his godson from Hermione then kissing Melody on the head

"Great" Hermione said "They both slept through the night last night"

"Wow" Ginny said taking Melody from Draco "Not bad. Lily was 8 months old before she slept all the way through the night"

Everyone found a seat while Jamie, Lily, and Victorie started opening their presents. Victorie was meticulously sorting her gifts into piles of books, clothing, and toys. Jamie took the paper off of everything then just set it aside to get to the next one. Lily just liked the paper. After a few minutes Jamie realized there were two people not participating "Aunt Mione, aren't you going to help Scorpius and Melody with their presents?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see what you thought of yours first." She said laughing at him.

Hermione and Draco, leaving the children with their godparents began the task of unwrapping the mountain of gifts their children had received. "You guys, this really is too much" Hermione said after unwrapping many of the gifts. Ginny and Harry had bought jungle themed play mats for each of them as well as some books and clothes. Luna and Blaise bought a bunch of soft toys and Luna made a beautiful picture collage to hang in their room. Molly and Arthur bought toys and books as well, but then she handed an envelope to Hermione "This is for you and Draco from all of us"

Inside the envelope was a voucher for a weekend stay at a posh wizarding resort in Paris for their Anniversary weekend in April. Hermione looked up at everyone in shock "Guys, we can't accept this"

She handed the papers to Draco so he could see what she was so shocked about as Ginny spoke "Oh yes you can. Trust me, you're going to need it by then. We figured that by then they will be old enough that you'll be comfortable leaving them with one of us for the weekend. We have all agreed that any of us will do it. We want to do this for you guys"

"Thank you so much, all of you." Draco said smiling "Actually we have gifts for you as well. We're giving each of you a weekend at the vacation home in Greece. Just let me know when you guys want to go and I'll make sure everything is ready. You can take the children if you like, but if you'd rather not, Hermione and I would be glad to watch them for you"

Everyone was really excited about the prospect of their vacations. Suddenly Blaise stood up. "Can I get everyone's attention please? I have a very important gift to give." He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. Dropping to one knee in front of his girlfriend he asked "Luna Lovegood, You are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and presented her with the most beautiful rose gold ring. It had a large stone in the center with a lavender tint to it, and small diamonds around the edge. The ring was very Luna.

"Yes" She whispered throwing her arms around his neck. All the girls were crying as they congratulated the happy couple. Draco walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist "Who would have thought Blaise the eternal playboy would ever settle down"

"I heard that Malfoy" Blaise said smirking at his friend. "Honestly it was the two of you who inspired me. If you guys can make marriage work then it must be pretty amazing"

"It really is Blaise, It really is" Hermione said looking at her husband

A few hours later after lots of hugs to Jamie, Lily, and Victorie, Hermione and Draco flooed home with a very fussy Melody and Scorpius.

"They are just exhausted" Hermione said to Draco as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery rocking her daughter. She hummed as Melody's eyes started to close. Draco had already laid Scorpius in his crib and was rubbing his back gently.

"Not too bad for their first Christmas" Draco said "I bet they'll sleep for awhile"

"Probably" Hermione said laying Melody in her crib. They both looked at their sleeping children then walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind them.

"I want to give you my gift now" Draco said pulling her into the parlor

She sat down on the sofa and he brought her a large box wrapped with silver paper and a gold bow. She smiled when she opened the box lid "Draco, we said one gift. There are at least 5 in this box"

"No, Hermione that is one gift. It's only in one box." He smirked at her

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes as she unwrapped the gifts. There were two baby rattle charms for her charm bracelet, each one engraved with their childs name. A diamond and Topaz jewelry set "so you had something with their birthstone in it" Draco told her, and a set of rare books she had been looking at a while back in Flourish and Blotts.

"Thank you so much" She said pulling him close and kissing him "I love it all"

"You're welcome" He said smiling at her. "I do have one more for you. It's from the babies" He handed her a leather bound book. She opened the cover and it was a photo album. It had all the pictures from her pregnancy up until now. She looked at him with tears in her eyes "This is beautiful" She looked through the pictures and was surprised to see a bunch that she didn't know he had taken. "Well, Draco. Great minds think alike. Here is your present from the babies" She summoned the present to him. It was an enchanted picture frame that held pictures of the 4 of them. The first picture he saw was the one Hermione took of him and Melody asleep in the rocking chair at the hospital. "Thank you Hermione, not just for this, but for giving me a family" He kissed her gently and pulled her close to him

"Well now here is my present for you" She smirked handing him a box wrapped in green paper. Inside was a collection of silk ties, two Armani dress shirts, and piece of paper. He laughed when he read it. "This paper is and IOU for a night of amazing hot animal sex in two weeks when I'm released by the healer. Make sure you're ready. Ginny and Harry are watching the kids"

"Believe me Mrs. Malfoy, I am more than ready" He said pulling her into his lap.

"Me too" She smiled at him


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello All! I know it has been forever and I apologize. As usual life has gotten in the way of writing for fun. I'm suffering from a bit of writers block and I'm not 100% sure about this chapter. I wrote it two different times, and two different ways. This is the best of the two. I hope you enjoy it. Now On with the show. Just a reminder, I own nothing you recognize. **

**Chapter 10**

"If you need anything just send a patronus and I'll come right home"

"Yes dear"

"No matter what it is"

"Of Course"

"Maybe I should just wait to go back. Another week wouldn't hurt"

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyes. "We will be just fine! I know you aren't insinuating I can't handle the kids on my own"

Draco looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry babe," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I know you'll be fine. I just didn't realize how hard it would be to go back.

"Draco, we'll be fine. If we need anything I know you can be here in a moment's notice, and Ginny will be by a little later too. I'll be fine. You have to stop worrying. And if you don't leave now you're going to be late" Hermione said smiling and fixing his tie. She gave him a quick kiss before walking him to the parlor.

"Good bye my precious babies" Draco said kissing each of them on their heads. "Be good for mommy and I'll see you very soon"

The babies seemed to realize he needed some encouragement and smiled at him. "See" Hermione said "We'll be fine"

"I'll see you at 5"

"We'll be waiting"

* * *

><p>Draco looked up, hearing a knock on his door. He was surprised to see Kingsley letting himself in.<p>

"Draco, so good to see you" Kingsley said walking around his desk to shake Draco's hand "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important. How are you?"

"Doing well sir, Hermione sends her best as well."

"And the babies, I assume they are well also"

"They're perfect" Draco said proudly "Getting bigger every day"

"That's great to hear. Tell Hermione she should bring them by one day soon. I'd love to see them"

"I will" Draco replied taking a set across from the minister

"Well Draco, I'm sure you were wondering why I'm here, so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I'm retiring" Kingsley said smiling "I've been waiting to make the announcement until you returned"

Draco was shocked "Kingsley, I'm shocked. I thought you enjoyed being minister"

"I do" Kingsley replied "I said when I took the job I would stay as long as the wizarding world needed me. Things have calmed down, the world has been rebuilt and my successor is ready to take over now. I'm ready to enjoy my time with my wife and family."

"Who's your successor?" Draco asked

"Do you really have to ask?" Kingsley asked smirking

"Oh, I guess not." Draco laughed. "So will Weasley be running the auror department then?"

* * *

><p>"POTTER!" Draco bellowed walking into Harry's office "Really! You couldn't have told me yourself?"<p>

"And miss this?" Harry laughed walking around his desk, leaning back against it "Go ahead, get it out"

"You want me to take over your job? Just like that? What about Ron? Don't you think he's a little more qualified?" Draco asked taking a seat in front of Harry

"Maybe, but he wouldn't do as great of a job as you. I'm going to be Minister of Magic, and I need someone capable to be my head auror. Ron doesn't want a desk job anyway. He prefers working in the field with Tina"

"Does Hermione know you're being promoted Harry?"

"Nope, I figured we could tell her about that, and your possible promotion together. Ginny knows, but she's it. Kingsley will make the formal announcement of his retirement Wednesday during a press conference and name me as his successor. I'd like to name you as my head auror then as well. That will give you tonight and tomorrow to talk to Hermione and make a decision. Draco, I never would have suggested you if I didn't think you could do this. You worked undercover for years, you have experience with dark spells and you already know how to run a department."

"I appreciate your confidence Harry, but it's not running the department that I worry about. There are a lot of people out there who still think badly of me because of my past. I worry what the public will think of me being head auror." Draco said before smirking "But it would be seriously awesome"

"Hell yeah it would! And besides, since when does Draco Malfoy care what anyone else thinks?"

"Well how about we go talk to my wife"

* * *

><p>Hermione just finished feeding the Meldoy when she heard the floo ignite.<p>

"Mione!"

"We're in the nursery!" She yelled.

"Daddy's home" Hermione said to Melody as she laid her on the blanked beside her brother.

"Hey babe" Draco said kissing Hermione on the cheek "I have some interesting news"

"Oh really, do tell"

"Actually I think I'll tell you mine first" Harry said smirking walking into the room. He pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's really mine that makes his possible anyway"

"Well lets hear it then" Hermione said laughing

"Well, Kingsley has decided to retire" Harry said "And he has decided on a successor"

"Oh my god Harry! Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed giving Harry a hug.

"How is it you immediately figured it out?" Draco pouted "Kingsley tells me he has chosen a successor and I asked him who."

"Well I figured that as excited Harry was when he walked in, and how he began the story he was the chosen one again" Hermione grinned

"Nice one Mione" Harry laughed.

"You're welcome" Hermione laughed "So, my loving Husband, where exactly do you fit in this equation?"

"Well someone has to be head auror" Draco smirked

Hermione just stared at her husband. Slowly it began to sink in. "Draco, that's fantastic!" She screamed launching herself at him.

"I'm going to let you guys talk it out. I'll need your formal acceptance or denial by tomorrow evening please" Harry said to Draco.

"I'll have it on your desk when I come in tomorrow morning" Draco said with a smile "Thank you Harry"

"You deserve it" Harry said walking out of the room

* * *

><p>"You're accepting of course" Hermione said looking at Draco<p>

"Do you think I should Mione? Really? I mean with my past, and everything? Don't you think people will think it's strange that a former Death Eater is the new Head Auror? And what about the kids? I made sure when I went back to work that I'd be out of the auror department. I didn't want the danger anymore."

"Draco, as Head Auror there isn't a lot of danger. You're in charge of security for the minister and training the other aurors, but there isn't much field work involved. Harry has only been on 2 missions since he took the job, and those were dangerous yes, but he wasn't at the heart of the danger, he was directing everyone from the sidelines." Hermione sat down on his lap "If you don't want to take it, then don't. Just don't make your decision based on what other people think of you either. You have become an entirely different person, and if they can't see that, then they're dumb"

"You're really fine with it?" Draco said

"Yes, and honestly it makes me feel a little bit better that you're in charge of Harry's safety as well. I know you'd never let anything happen to him."

"Well, I guess I should send him my letter of acceptance then" Draco smiled happily


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the delayed update. I'm having a bit of trouble with this story at the moment, but I think the writers block is finally going away. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. **

Chapter 11

Draco hadn't been this nervous in a long time. He was standing in the atrium of the ministry with Harry and Ginny on his right and Hermione on his left listening to Kingsley's speech

"…It has been an honor serving as Minister of Magic for the past few years. Together we have created a world where we don't have to fear for those we love. Now that things have settled down, I have decided to retire and spend more time with my family. It gives me great pleasure to introduce my successor, Mr. Harry Potter"

Harry walked to the podium to tumultuous applause.

"Thank you everyone. I remember as a Hogwarts student finishing my education after the war, contemplating my future. I knew I would become an auror. It was always the plan. Serving as Head Auror has been an honor and I wouldn't change a moment of it, But when Kingsley approached me a few weeks ago asking me to be his successor, I knew this was the real path my life was meant to take. I've never been a fan of the limelight, but this is different. I will spend every day making a difference. It will be difficult to replace Kingsley, but I promise to fill the position with as much grace and dignity as he has." Harry smiled as the audience broke into applause "Now for the person who will take over the auror department…"

"Draco, stop fidgeting!" Hermione whispered in his ear "You seriously need to calm down."

"Hermione, Malfoy's don't fidget. And I'm sorry, I'm nervous!"

"….I thought about this long and hard. I knew this person would ultimately be the head of my security team, and while I would trust my life to all my men, there is one person I knew would be the best for the job, Not only for mine and my families protection, but for the good of the entire department. He may not have been an auror for long, in fact many people may not know he ever was one, but in the time he worked undercover for us he was instrumental in catching no less that 20 of Voldemort's followers. And now I introduce the new head of the auror office, Mr. Draco Malfoy"

Draco nervously walked to the podium surprised to hear the applause.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sure that many of you are surprised to see me in this position. I have spent the past few years working very hard to improve the Malfoy name. I hope that I have succeeded at least a bit. I'm sure marrying Hermione Granger didn't hurt" Draco laughed "I know my past will always haunt me. I can't change the decisions I made as a child, but I do control the ones I make as an adult. I promise to each and every one of you, to work with Harry in keeping this world safe for our children. I have learned from my mistakes and instead of being ashamed of them, I am using the knowledge I gained as a tool to help take down the bad. I appreciate the faith you have in me Harry, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you and everyone here that I deserve it. Thank you."

Draco walked back to Hermione. "Did I do okay?"

"You did wonderful" She said wiping a couple of tears away and kissing him on the cheek "I'm so proud of you"

"Draco, your speech was fantastic" Ginny said hugging him

"Great job mate" Harry said "Now we'll see what the next few days bring"

* * *

><p>What it brought was a hailstorm of owls<p>

"Today's haul is a request for interviews from Witch Weekly, 2 from the daily prophet, and a personal request from Rita Skeeter for an interview with both of us" Harry told Draco when they took a break for lunch. "It seems to be slowing down on my side"

Every day in the week following the press conference it was the same thing. He'd have at least 10 letters waiting on his desk, and at least 2 requests for interviews. Draco knew that he'd have to give at least one interview and soon, but he was seriously dreading it

"Maybe we could just do one together for the daily prophet, not with Skeeter of course, but at least that way we can get it over with." Harry said taking a bite of his sandwich

"You're probably right" Draco sighed "I can't avoid it forever"

"You know, maybe we could do it at your house, with the girls and the kids. You know, make it a real fluff piece. That way they could see a bit into our lives. You think Mione would go for that?"

"Probably, you know Potter, that's not a half bad idea. Maybe it could make me seem more normal as well, and less like the reformed death eater." Draco said finishing his sandwich. "I'll check with her then have my assistant get it scheduled if she's good with it"

"I can't believe that in two weeks I'll be Minister of Magic" Harry said

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I'm freaking out!" Ginny said to Hermione. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. "I knew when I married him that this would be a possibility someday but I thought I'd have a bit more time."<p>

"What are you so worried about?" Hermione asked

"Well, we were so young when we got married, and I have no idea how to be a minister's wife. What if he decides I'm not good enough?" Ginny whispered "I've loved him since I was ten years old, I don't know what I'd do without him"

"Ginny, where is this coming from? Harry loves you more than anything. He'd never leave you. And besides, what is there to being a minister's wife? You just be you, and Harry will just be Harry. He will leave the title of Minister at work I'm sure."

Ginny wiped away a tear "I don't know, I guess I'm just being silly. He knows something is wrong with me, but I just can't tell him how worried I am. At least I can feel a bit better knowing that Draco is in charge of security for the family. I know he'll be honest with me."

"He will" Hermione said sitting next to her and putting her arm around her shoulders. "And I'm always here. How about we go to your mom's and take my kids. Molly hasn't seen them for a while. I bet she'd even watch all four of them and we can go shopping for inaugural ball dresses."

"Well nothing cheers a girl up more than shopping." Ginny laughed

"Why don't you go ahead and head to the burrow. I'll get the kids ready and meet you there in 15 minutes"

"Sure" Ginny said "I'll grab their bags for you"

"Thanks"

Hermione walked to the nursery pulling out her mobile phone. Ginny might not be comfortable telling Harry her fears, but Hermione knew he would want to know.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were just heading back to the ministry when he heard his mobile phone ringing.<p>

"It's Mione" Harry said looking confused. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything alright"

"I'm good, Ginny is really upset though. I'll let her tell you what's going on, but the gist of it is she's worried about not being good enough for you now that you're going to be minister."

"You have to be kidding!" Harry exclaimed "I wouldn't survive a single day without her"

"I know that, but I think you need to talk to her. Ginny and I are getting ready to go to Gladrags to look for inaugural ball dresses. Meet us there about 4:30. Draco and I will take the kids for the night so you guys can talk." Hermione said "And please try to be patient with her. She didn't want you to know, but I have a feeling this is going to eat away at her if she doesn't talk about it."

"I will. And thanks Mione."

"You're welcome. And can you fill my husband in on the plan as well"

Ginny and Hermione were looking at dresses "how about yellow?" Ginny asked holding it up to herself

"Hmmm, I don't think it would work so well with your complexion." Hermione said, looking up from the rack of gowns. She had already pulled 5 for herself and 6 for Ginny. "How do you feel about purple?"

"I've never worn purple, it could work" Ginny said taking the dress from Hermione. "You go first. I want to see what you picked"

"Okay"

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in a fluffy pink strapless dress and laughed in the mirror "This is Horrible!"

Ginny laughed "wow, pink is really not your color"

"I don't think I like all of this glitter and poofiness either. I feel like a cupcake" Hermione said turning to see the back "The next one is black"

Hermione tried on the black one, a gray one, and a green one with the same results. Finally she came to the last one. It was navy blue. She zipped it up and walked out to the mirror

"Wow, that dress is amazing"

The dress was taffeta with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a beaded, fitted waist. It fell draped in a bit of a ruffle onto the ball gown skirt. The tail of the skirt had embroidered flowers on it.

"It's beautiful, but it's a lot of dress!" Hermione laughed "But why not. You only live once right."

After Hermione changed out of the dress and had the sales lady hold onto it for her she went back into the sitting area. "Your turn"

Ginny walked into the dressing room loaded down with dresses to try "I want to see them all!" Hermione yelled

"Of course" Ginny muttered

After changing into all of the dresses, Ginny was torn between 2. One was a form fitting black knee length dress, the other, to both of their surprise was the purple one.

Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in the purple dress. "I'm leaning towards this one. I mean your dress is so dramatic, I need something outstanding. I think this is it."

The dress was spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline, and a floor length ruffled skirt. The neckline and waist were beaded in a flower design

"Well, If I get a vote I'm all for that one"

Ginny was shocked to see her husband leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Taking the most beautiful woman in the world to dinner" He replied walking over to give her a hug "A little birdie told me that someone was feeling a little overwhelmed"

"No! I'm fine really." Ginny replied shooting a glare at Hermione

"Ginny, I know something is bothering you. Hermione and Draco offered to take the kids for the night. We're going to go to dinner then go home and talk about everything that's bothering you." He pulled her tighter and whispered in her ear "You have to talk to me. I love you and I don't like you being scared"

Ginny nodded "Okay, I'm going to go take this off and get ready. Hermione can you come help me?"

"Sure Gin" Hermione said standing up. "Give me just a sec"

Ginny walked into the fitting room and Hermione gave Harry a hug "Where's Draco?"

"We went ahead to the burrow and picked up the kids so Ginny couldn't get out of going to dinner. He's at your house with them."

"All 4, he is a brave man. Why don't you run over and tell the sales girl Ginny is going to take the purple one while I help her get ready."

"You got it"

"You okay Gin?" Hermione asked tentatively "I know you're mad"

Ginny let her into the changing room while she hung up the dress "I'm not mad. Thank you for telling him. It's probably better If talk to him anyway."

"I didn't tell him everything. Just that you are worried and he needed to talk to you. I'm going to apparate home; Draco is by himself with all 4 kids. Have a good evening with Harry and we'll see you tomorrow. No hurry either. We'll be fine"

"Thanks Mione" Ginny said hugging her "We owe you one"


End file.
